prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Aisaki Emiru
is a character who appears in HUGtto! Pretty Cure. She is one of Nono Kotori's classmates. Emiru's alter ego is and she is known as the Pretty Cure of Love & Singing. Bio Appearance Emiru has red eyes and auburn hair, which is tied up into two pigtails. She wears a white and red dress, with red diamonds and hearts around black stripes. She also wears red shoes and white knee-high socks with red diamonds at their sides. She also has a bow on the neck of her dress. As Cure Macherie, she grows a little bit in height. Her hair is light blonde and styled in long curled twintails that reach her lower back. On the right side of her head is a red hair ribbon with short light blue frills on the top and a large light pink one along the bottom. Her eyes become brighter red with longer eyelashes that curl at the end and she also wears lipstick. The bodice of her dress is light pink along the top while the rest is hot pink with a red bow on her neck with a small golden diamond-shaped brooch in the middle. The sleeves are puffy and light pink. She has a red sash around the waist with her PreHeart case with a purple ribbon on the right side. The skirt is cerise and has two layers with a scallop design and is lined with light purple. The end of the skirt is light pink and frilly and is longer in the back. Also on the back are three layers of fabric that resemble a coattail in different shades of pink and purple. Her platform boots are light red with darker red soles and cross designs that are also dark red. She also wears white thigh-high stockings with a red band decorating the end. She also wears light pink gloves that reach the mid part of her lower arm with a small red ribbon on each wrist and large white puff balls for earrings. In her Cheerful Style, her hair becomes slightly longer. The pale pink parts of her dress are now white, with the scallops on the layers of her skirt slightly larger. Her puffy sleeves now have a purple ribbon around the end of each one. She now wears a red bow with a white jabot on her neck. The second layer of her skirt has light purple see-through material with red diamond-shaped crystals decorating it. The purple ribbon on the right side with the same PreHeart changes with a piece of cerise frill sticking out, and her sash now has a large red ribbon at the back. Her coattail is now completely light pink and is slightly longer. Her gloves are now white and reach her elbows, with red ribbons around her wrists. She also wears white stockings with red lining patterns on top of each leg. Her boots are now red and white with dark red cross patterns and bows on top of the sole with light red toe and curved heels. She now also wears a short translucent veil over her head held by a gradient rainbow bow with a heart in the middle and white scalloped decorations hanging from it. In her Mother Heart Style, she gains a pair of giant translucent butterfly-like wings. Personality Unlike most children of her age, Emiru doesn't like being looked after. Instead, she is very overprotective and has a strong desire on being a heroine, which is why she admires the Pretty Cures. However, she often gets carried away when it means protecting others, which can make her act like a troublemaker and bewilders others due to her exaggerating actions. In spite of her flaws, she is still a caring companion for her friends and will try her best to cheer them up, especially towards Ruru. On the other hand, she not only has a gifted vocal, but also a passion on singing and playing the guitar, despite her brother's initial unsupportive behavior. Besides, she has a tendency of saying "~nano desu" ("I say") at the end of her sentences to emphasis her points. Anyway, owing to her young age, she still has many traits of a child, such as always sleeping with her stuffed toy. Another example is she won’t believe other’s statements until she witnesses an actual evidence, like how she doubted Ruru being an android in spite of the rest of her friends’ descriptions until the latter proved it. She has an emotional side as well, which was surfaced when realizing that Ruru has decided to return to the future and loses her voice as this fact hits her really hard, until her brother and her friends encourage and support, helping her to face and express her inner feelings. Etymology - means "love", and means "small peninsula". This could mean Aisaki means "small peninsula of love", which is an obvious reference to her alter ego Cure Macherie, who holds the power of love. - Emiru is a given name, whose name is unclear if written in hiragana. Possible meanings of Emiru are , or . Cure Macherie comes from the French expression "ma chérie" which means "my sweetheart". Relationships Aisaki Masato - Emiru's older brother. At first, he is sexist towards her and refuses to let her do things he deems as unladylike, such as scolding her for playing the guitar rather than a violin or piano. However, he outgrows this attitude and becomes very supportive of his sister. Aisaki Miyako - Emiru's mother. She is theatrical and sings and dance all the time, but she's nonetheless supportive of her daughter. Aisaki Haidon - Emiru's father. He is theatrical and sings and dance all the time, but he's nonetheless supportive of her daughter. Ruru Amour - Emiru first befriends Ruru when the latter inadvertently compliments her. They become better friends as Ruru tells off Masato for being sexist towards Emiru and Emiru finds out that Ruru is an android. Eventually, Ruru becomes Emiru's Pretty Cure partner. Nono Hana - Despite their rocky start, Emiru becomes Hana's friend quickly and develops an admiration on Hana which grows after she figures out Hana's identity as Cure Yell. She often calls Hana as "senpai" in normal life. Nono Kotori - Her friend and classmate. History Cure Macherie "Loving everyone! The Pretty Cure of Love! Cure Machérie!" みんな大好き！愛のプリキュア！キュアマシェリ！ Min'na Daisuki! Ai no Purikyua! Kyua Masheri! is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Emiru. In order to transform, she needs the PreHeart and her Mirai Crystal. Transformation Attacks * is an attack that she can only perform if she has her PreHeart, her respective Mirai Crystal and Cure Amour with her. It first appeared in episode 20. * is a solo attack that requires her Twin Love Guitar. * is a group attack she performs with Cure Amour. To use the attack, in addition with having Amour with her, she needs her Twin Love Guitar and Mirai Crystal. * is the upgraded group attack which she, Yell, Ange, Étoile and Amour can perform once they obtained the Mirai Crystal Cheerful. Songs Emiru's voice actor, Tamura Nao, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Hikisaka Rie, who voices Nono Hana, Hon'izumi Rina, who voices Yakushiji Saaya, Ogura Yui, who voices Kagayaki Homare, and Tamura Yukari, who voices Ruru Amour. Duets *'Friends With You' (Along with Tamura Yukari) *'Big Love∞Infinite POWER' (Along with Tamura Yukari) *'HUGtto! Future✩Dreamer (5 PRECURE Ver.)' (Along with Hikisaka Rie, Hon'izumi Rina, Ogura Yui and Tamura Yukari) *'HUGtto! YELL FOR YOU' (Along with Hikisaka Rie, Hon'izumi Rina, Ogura Yui and Tamura Yukari) *'LOVE & LOVE' (Along with Tamura Yukari) Trivia *Emiru's birthday is on July 15th, making her Zodiac sign Cancer. *Her favorite food are cherries. *Her catchphrase "nanodesu" was added into her speech after Tsubota Fumi, the series composition writer, muttered this phrase in a meeting with other scriptwriters, which inspired them to add this as part of Emiru's character. *It is revealed in episode 43 that she is a sleepwalker. *As seen in many episodes, she has a habit of lumping the concepts of mice and hamsters together, which irritates Harry a lot. *She, along with her partner, Cure Amour, are the only Cures so far to introduce together (since all the other duos introduced themselves each one first and after that they strike their group pose). * She is the second cure not to undergo an age change after transformation.The first being Shirabe Ako from suite pretty cure Gallery References Category:HUGtto! Pretty Cure characters Category:HUGtto! Pretty Cure Category:Cures